1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of sensor devices and communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code or other information. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels.
Sensor devices have been used to detect a wide variety of physical parameters. Improvements are possible in both the fields of sensor devices and communication devices.